Things happen, people change
by Mrs.ChellyCullen
Summary: Shane and Mitchie have been in a relationship since the start of camp The lying didn't happen and tess is still stuck up and mitchie hadn't wanted to be her friend What happens when the person you thought wouldn't abandon you does Read and find out. SMUT
1. Chapter 1

_**AN~ this was my first works with M rated fanfictions I hope you enjoy and if you recognize it it is because it was on a friend's FF page. I do not own camp rock or any characters unless I have said in an AUTHOR'S NOTE.**_

_**Things happen, people change.**_

**Chapter 1**

**(SPOV) - Shane Point of View**

'I have to get away from them but how.' I thought as I ran from the mob of screaming fan girls. Suddenly I was pulled into the bushes by the mess hall by none other than my Mitchie Torres.

"Shh, they'll hear you" she said as she caressed my cheek. I turned and kissed her hungrily. "Mmm, this will certainly keep me quiet" I replied as I plunged my tongue into her mouth. "Shane, they're gone shall we go somewhere a little more private" she breathed into my ear. I thought it over for a moment. I knew I had my purity ring but I wanted mitchie so bad. I felt like I would burst from all my sexual frustration.

"That sounds like an offer I just cannot refuse" I said as I kissed her neck

(AN~ sex coming up )

**=II= NO POV =II=**

Shane and Mitchie soon arrived at her cabin. Shane quickly closed the curtains as mitchie rid herself of her clothes. She gestured for him to come to her, he did and looked at her with nothing but lust and pure love in his eyes. The next thing they knew they were on the bed with Shane kissing Mitchie's neck rather passionately.

"I'm not happy" Mitchie said as she looked at Shane's clothes disapprovingly. "Take them off" she ordered with a growl. Shane did as Mitchie ordered as she gazed at him lustfully. She was shocked at his size he was rather, BIG. She didn't know how he was going to fit. Once Shane was undressed he caught Mitchie in a passionate embrace as he lowered them onto the bed. He kissed her as his hands trailed from her waist to her breasts. He massaged them and flicked her rather sensitive nipples. Mitchie moaned as she pulled Shane's hand lower, he ran his finger along her slit feeling the wetness that pooled there. He slipped a finger into her as she gasped at the sudden intrusion. Shane moved his finger almost completely out as mitchie whined.

"Patience" Shane growled out as he then plunged it in as he added a second. Mitchie screamed in delight. He continued thrusting in and out as his other hand pinched and pulled at her rather sensitive clit, she soon reached her peak and fell over the edge.

"I need you" Mitchie groaned out "in me" she continued. Shane gazed at her and kissed her lovingly. "It's gonna hurt love" Shane said sadly.

"I know, please" she said as she pulled him towards her. Shane lowered himself to Mitchie's entrance. He slowly entered her and Mitchie gasped in pain Shane stopped and looked at her, she nodded as a gesture for him to continue. Shane pushed past her barrier and Mitchie locked up. She hadn't realized she had started to cry until Shane kissed away the tears. He started to move after she had accommodated to his size. Mitchie moaned in pleasure as Shane started to pound into her faster and harder. She could feel herself reach her peak as Shane did too.

"Shane I'm gonna cum" mitchie gasped out

"me too. Let go baby" he growled out as they both went over the edge.

**(AN ~ smut ends here)**Mitchie cuddled into Shane and he started kissing her softly.

Suddenly they heard the cabin door open and there stood in the doorway was none-other than Mitchie's mother, Connie.

**AN~ if you recognize this story it iks because it was posted on my friends ff page but I managed to do it on my own now. Lol. I hope that you liked it and I apologize for the smut but then it is M rated. Lol. More is to come xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN~ I hope you enjoy this chapter I sure enjoyed writing it, im sure you can start to see the plot unfold before your very eyes.**

**Chapter 2 – MPOV- (Mitchie)-**

It was heaven being in bed after doing _that_ with the love of my life. We were huddled up together under the covers and Shane was kissing me sweetly. Then our magical afterglow was disturbed by the alarming sound of the cabin door opening followed by a shocked gasp. My head snapped around to the sound only to see my mom looking at me with so much hate. "Mom" I begged as I saw the menacingly mad look on her face.

"Get dressed" she spat at me as she walked out the door. I looked at Shane who had a rather guilty look on his face.

"Don't. Don't feel guilty. We love each other and were both 18 – adults – no one should make us feel guilty about loving each other, not even my mom" I said as I kissed his cheek. I got up and walked to my clothes and I could feel his gaze on my rear, so I turned my head and caught him staring shamelessly at my ass. I wiggled it and I could hear him moan. "Later" I promised. I quickly got washed and dressed and kissed Shane saying "wait at the canoes I'll talk to you soon." I ran to the kitchens to talk to my mom. As I walked in I saw my mom sat at the table staring at the table cloth.

"Mom, I'm not going to say I'm sorry. Me and Shane are adults and we love each other," I started only to be cut off by my mom.

"Get your things were going home." She said and I instantly felt my anger rise along with some rebellion.

"You can't order me around anymore mother. I am an adult and I can make my own decisions. If you want to go, do, I don't care anymore." I shouted at her and I swear I saw her flinch.

"Fine I'll go but you will come home at the end of camp to collect your stuff. I want nothing more to do with you" she shouted back as I ran out of the kitchen and to Shane in tears.

I saw him sitting in a canoe and ran over to him. He heard me coming and opened his arms for me instantly knowing I just needed to be held.

"She disowned me. She said we were leaving and I said she couldn't boss me around anymore because I'm an adult and I make my own decisions. She told me at the end of camp, to collect my stuff, and she doesn't want to see me again. Where will I go?" I said in a panic. Shane seemed deep in thought.

"Move in with me. I would love to have you there. We can't sleep without each other anyway so, why not?" Shane suggested

"Shane, thank you. I love you so much." I whispered as I hug him tight.

"Oh, mitchie I believe this belongs to you." He said as he pulled of his purity ring and placed it in my finger.

"And this is yours." I said as I did the same surprisingly it fit on the same finger on both our hands. I burst out laughing. "You have girly hands!" I exclaimed and pulled him in for a kiss. Suddenly we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Mitchie turned around and was shocked to who it was

**SPOV – (Shane)**

"Hello poppet sorry to interrupt your moment there but I need to talk to you two in my office please" brown said to mitchie as he gave us both a smile.

"Sure brown." mitchie said as she looked at my fearful expression.

"So mitchie I hear you'll be leaving us?" Brown asked sadly, once they had reached his office.

"No brown I'm not actually, just mom. She's disowned me because of me and Shane being in a relationship" she said as I looked at her devastated expression.

"I'm sorry to hear that poppet but what will you do after camp?" brown asked concerned.

"Well uncle brown, I have invited mitchie to live with me." I cut in giving his uncle a curious look. Brown looked at me with a goofy smile.

"Good for you Shane." He said to me "mitchie don't worry I'm sure we'll come up with something. Ok poppet why don't you go find Caitlyn I'd like to talk to Shane alone" brown said as I looked at him with pure curiosity. She nodded and left with a wave at us both.

"Nate's not going to be happy you know." Brown said as he gestured to my hand than now held Mitchie's purity ring.

"I know, but I love her uncle brown and Nate can do nothing about it." I said as I waited for his reaction. He smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"Good for you. But now we have the problem of Mitchie's, what is she going to do about school and the press and not to mention what about when you go on tour." Brown asked in a string of questions.

"She can share Nate's tutor it's her final year so it won't be for long, and the press I will have to talk to mitchie about that, and on tours she can come with us, maybe she can sing on stage with us occasionally. The guys love her so they aren't going to have a problem with that." I told him as I smirked. I had thought this entirely trough when I asked mitchie to move in with me.

"Ok Shane I see you have thought this through you can go now." He said as he waved me off.

"See you later brown." I said to him as I walked out the door towards Caitlyn's cabin.

**AN~ so how was it if you like it review. Even if you don't review and tell me what you didn't like, I'd like the criticism.**

**REVIEW**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-MPOV- (mitchie)**

I walked out of brown's office and went to Caitlyn's cabin. I knocked on the door and walked in. There in front of me was Nate and Caitlyn in the bed asleep, naked.

"Whoa!" I all but screamed out as Nate and Caitlyn awoke I continued "we only need Jase to get laid and then connect 3 will all have 'connected'" laughing hysterically in relief, we weren't the only ones.

"Mitch what do you mean we just have to get jase laid? Wait you and Shane." Caitlyn assumed.

"Yes today. But my mom walked in on us." I said.

"What! No! what did she do?" Caitlyn asked. I instantly felt tears in my eyes.

"She disowned me. She's catholic and she feels like I brought shame unto our family. She said after camp I was to go home and collect my stuff." I sobbed.

"Oh mitchie!" Caitlyn gasped as she opened her arms for a hug.

"Um maybe we should hug once you're dressed." I said a little uncomfortable.

"oh, right yeah could you leave so we can get dressed?" Nate asked blushing. Then the door opened as Nate hid under the blankets.

"Nate it's only Shane" I said

"exactly" he replied as he came out from underneath the covers. Shane took in their appearance and laughed out

"whoa, little bro. looks like someone got laid" I elbowed him in the stomach and Nate laughed

"whoa looks like someone's got aim" Caitlyn teased. I grabbed Shane's arm and pulled him out of the cabin.

"We'll be back soon, don't do anything we wouldn't do" I shouted behind me.

"Thanks for the permission Mitch" Nate yelled out. I laughed and pulled Shane to the canoes.

"Mitchie what are we going to do about the press? They're gonna wonder about the rings and why your living with me." Shane asked me worriedly.

"Well we tell them the truth. Were boyfriend and girlfriend, we had sex and my parent's disowned me because of their catholic faith." I said carefully realising he may not want them to know about me. "Unless you don't want to" I said quietly.

"Mitch, love of course I want them to know about you. I love you and we're in a relationship so why shouldn't people know that the greatest rock star of all time Shane grey is not available." I stopped him by kissing him on the lips.

"I love you" I said bravely we hadn't said it to each other yet in fear of rejection.

"I love you too baby." Shane replied

We took one of the canoes out onto the lake still going in circles. Just talking about what we thought our life after camp rock would be like. I imagined us both on the connect 3 tour bus travelling all over America showing my parents that I can live my life to the full without being married first.

**SPOV – (Shane)**

We sat there by the lake right up until dinner. Surprisingly no one knew of the drama that had occurred only hours previous. We all sat at the table nearest the window and waited for our food. Me and mitchie had sent jase to get it for us as we didn't want to run into Connie.

It worked! Thank god. That could have been awkward. Just as jase sat down he caught sight of my purity ring on Mitchie's finger.

"Shane why is mitchie wearing your purity ring?" jase asked oblivious.

"Because she is, you idiot" I replied.

"Shane there is no need to be mean." Mitchie scolded.

"Jason the reason we're wearing each other's rings is because we had sex." She explained

"oh! Woops, obvious answer much. So what's happening now then?" Jase asked talk about straight to the point.

"Jase I think it would better if we talked about this somewhere more private" Shane said noticing that Tess Tyler was nearby no doubt listening for any gossip.

So that's exactly what we did after we ate we all headed to my room as it had more room for us all.

"ok guys, right so here's the thing as you now know me and Mitchie have had sex but the thing is her mum knows and she has disowned her." I explained to them as I rubbed Mitchie's back in a comforting gesture. "I was wondering if she could come live with us, we're all friends and we all like each other. What do you guys think? Maybe mitch could even come on tours with us" I said as I looked at her in question. I saw she has a humongous smile on her face. "I assume that is a yes?" I said as I saw all of their smiles.

"Hell yes! How could she not Mitch your like my sister now you have to come live with us." Nate said enthusiastically. "I'd have someone to study with too. This lot have all finished with dam school." Trust Nate to be enthusiastic about the school part. He may act like he doesn't like school but he's a big geek really.

"Mitchie you can sooo come stay with us. I'd have someone to make bird houses with!" Jase said enthusiastically. We laughed at his stupidness.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**MPOV**_

That was a week ago. Now we are all preparing for final jam and the big performances. I had written a song about my life before camp rock and the journey I've taken here. It's going to be amazing. Shane wants to turn it into a duet but I told him no because I want it to be entered into the completion and I won't be able to compete if it is sung with one of the judges.

I'm so excited though because the boys and I have also written a song called _in the moment of madness_. It was a team effort as it is really about all of us. Caitlyn has produced the background music, Jason will be lead guitarist, Nate is going to be background singer and guitarist and me and Shane are going to be the lead singers. It's about how our lives have changed during camp rock. Hopefully it will go down well, we will be performing it after the results are given.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn yells at me. "It's about time you stopped daydreaming. Come on we have to go to Browns singing class." She said as she grabbed my hand.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn how are my two favourite poppet's today?" Brown said excitedly, giving us both hugs. We talked for a while before the lesson started and then brown turned to address the class.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen we have final jam in only a week and I'd like to make sure you are all up to your best standards." He announced. "I'd like you all to pair up and perform a duet with each other, it can be a song of your own or it could be one created by another artist" Me and Caitlyn obviously paired up.

"OMG we have the perfect song! I wrote it a while ago it is about me and you and our _sistership _it's called one and the same" we started practicing immediately. Not many people knew this but Caitlyn actually had a really good voice she just chose not to sing finding it easier to express herself through her music- **(you know the backing track thing)**- it turned out really well.

Brown called out to everyone again. "Okay guys would anyone like to volunteer… Tess and Hannah go on and sing whatever you like" **(Hannah is a made up character she is a Tess mini-me) **OMG Hannah is such a mini Tess it's uncanny. Hannah joined camp rock halfway through when her parents stopped her credit card so she decided to come here to 'detox'. They sang Miley Cyrus's version of 'girls just wanna have fun' it was hilarious.

"Any other volunteers" Brown asked. I put my hand up and Caitlyn shook her head vigorously. Brown still chose us though. Yes! We went up onto the 'stage' and began to sing.

Hey hey hey

Na na na na na

Hey hey hey

Na na na na na

Caitlyn:

**You come from here****  
****I come from there****  
**  
Mitchie:  
_You rock out in your room__  
__I rock a world premiere__**  
**_**  
****We're more alike than****  
****Anybody could ever tell****  
****(Ever tell)****  
**  
_Friday, we're cool__  
__Monday, we're freaks__  
_**  
****Sometimes we rule****  
****Sometimes we can't even speak****  
**_  
__But we can get up and__  
__Let loose and LOL__  
_**  
****It may seem cliche****  
****For me to wanna say****  
****That you're not alone****  
****(That you're not alone)****  
**  
_And you can call me uncool__  
__But it's a simple fact__  
__I got your back__  
__(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)__  
_  
'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost lengendary  
You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same  
Hey hey hey, la la la la la

_I'm kind of like you__  
__You kind of like me__  
_**  
****We write the same song****  
****And a different key**

Both;  
It's got a rhythm  
Than you and me  
Can get along  
(Get along)  
**  
****It may seem cliche****  
****For me to wanna say****  
****That you're not alone****  
**_  
__And you can call me uncool__  
__But it's a simple fact__  
__I still got your back (i still got your back)__  
_  
Chorus:  
'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost lengendary  
You and me the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
We're so good more than momentary  
Cause we're one yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
'Cause we're one  
(i think we're almost legendary) we're Anything but ordinary  
You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
Oh, You and me the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same  
hey hey hey,

la la la la la

hey hey hey

When we were finished people were clapping I was so happy they liked it not for me but for Caitlyn this was sure to build her confidence with singing a bit. When I looked at her she had a near face splitting smile. I was so happy for her.

"Wow girls another brilliant performance and Caitlyn it's nice to see you singing again" Brown complimented us. Although I was confused '_singing again'_ I didn't know Caitlyn used to sing, why did she stop?' I asked myself I could not come up with anything I suppose I will just have to ask her. Not now though I'm going to go have a canoe ride with Shane.

**SPOV (Shane – I'm going to stop doing these things in the next chapter ok)**

"Mitchie over here" I yelled as I saw her coming down from Browns singing lessons. As she neared I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and a smile appeared on my face. It's only a week until the end of camp and away from our little paradise.

"Shane?" Mitchie said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"hey baby. You look happy. How was Browns lesson." I said giving her a kiss.

"it was good thanks. Me and Caitlyn sang a duet I wrote, it was really good. Did you know she sang?" I smiled at her. Nate, Jason and I all went to camp with her before we made it big.

"yeah I did. She stopped singing a while ago though. I'm glad she's singing again."

"Why did she stop?" Mitchie asked me. I smiled sadly

"that's not my story to tell I'm afraid. Even if you are my girlfriend, you'll just have to ask her babe." She smiled at me.

"that's okay, I'll talk to her tomorrow. I'd much rather spend some time with my wonderful boyfriend tonight" she said as she smiled against my lips. I jumped up pulling her with me and we ran to my cabin.

The blinds were still shut from earlier this morning and I was relieved as I just wanted to get her onto the bed. I threw her down and began unbuttoning her shirt as I kissed hungrily at her neck. At the same time she was unbuttoning my jeans with the same enthusiasm.

"Oh Shane just fuck me already" I didn't need to be told twice I ended up just tearing her shirt off and pulling me clothes off as she did hers. And we were soon clasped to each other with an iron grip. There were no sounds except for the words and moans of love and lust filled ecstasy as we moved together. Me pounding into her fast and passionately and her hips thrusts to meet mine. We lasted a little longer this time but the ecstasy of the moment was so heightened we couldn't last much more.

We just laid in our bed her surrounded in my muscular arms and me snuggled into the crook of her neck. Yes I Shane Grey am not ashamed to admit... I am a snuggler.

**AN: sorry guys it's been so long. I have had so much to do and the only times I can realy write is on the school breaks. I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Please please please review. Thank you.**

**In case you need help the review button is here.**

**II**

**II**

**II  
II**

**II**

**\/**


End file.
